


I Heard Noises

by tr_ash101



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I heard noises, M/M, Walking In On Someone, What are you and dad doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: Tracey walks in on Michael and Trevor...Tracey POVBRING ON THE AWKWARD





	

 "Oh Trevor, oh T..." Daddy was screaming from the other room. I'm scared, Daddy and Trevor have been making noises all night, I can't sleep! Ever since Uncle T moved in, he had been sleeping in Daddy's bed. Are they in danger? Maybe there's a monster in the closet, or a ghost, or even a big spider! They need my help! I bravely crept out of my bed, and looked around for something to hit the monster with. I grabbed my plastic baseball bat, and marched across the hallway. 

 I was shaking, Daddy was yelling now. I opened the door slowly, holding my bat in one hand, ready to hit the spider. Daddy was on his hands and knees on the bed, and Uncle Trevor was holding on to his back. They both scurried under the blanket, but I couldn't see a ghost anywhere. 

 "Where's the monster Daddy?" I asked tentatively. I looked around the room, maybe it ran away? 

 "W-what monster sweetheart?" Daddy seemed nervous, I bet he was afraid of whatever was in the room! Even adults get scared sometimes. 

 "I heard the noises, did the monster come in here?" Trevor chortled at my question, while Daddy gave him a quick jab.  

 "There wasn't a monster kiddo, we were doing... Adult things." Trevor explained to me. 

 "Okay... So it's an adult thing. Can I do it?" Daddy and Trevor exchanged a glance. 

 "No honey, it's a really gross adult thing." Daddy said. Trevor nodded obediently. 

 "Alright... How old do I have to be to do it?" I inquired, from what I heard, they may have been having fun. 

 "Fourteen."

 "Eighteen." 

 Daddy and Trevor answered at the same time. 

 "Uhh... Sixteen." Daddy glared daggers at Uncle Trevor. 

 "Well...I'll go to bed Daddy. Night." I tiptoed out of the room. 

 "Night Tracey." Trevor called, chuckling.

 "Christ, what were you doing having sex at fourteen T?" Daddy whispered as I closed the door. I don't think I want to try and protect Daddy and Trevor again anytime soon.

 


End file.
